Alone
by Alter-ego1
Summary: Brenda katsagari gets trasported to the beybladeing world, she come from the place where there a cartoon but she was never intrested and dosn't know that,what will she do? Kai/OC Chap. 3 up!!!
1. Default Chapter

She looked around her short blond hair in her ice blue eyes, she got up from where she was resting her gloved hand covering her eyes, she looked around she was in the waiting room of a hospital.  
  
Her little brother was in critical condition, she had no idea why, she was out with her friends, like any normal 14 year old should be. she heard her cell phone ring luckily she forgot to turn it off, she was in a movie theatre at the time.  
  
She looked at her watch 2:18 she had been there for three hours, she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she looked up knowing it had to be bad news " Miss, are you Brenda Katsagari?"  
  
Blitz looked up a lock of blond hair fell into her sleep-deprived eye she brushed it away annoyed,  
  
" Yes"  
  
She said standing up in her half open jacket with a Black T-shirt underneath and baggie pants,  
  
" Your little brother would like to see you"  
  
Blitzes heart filled with joy, she hugged the nurse  
  
" He's alive?"  
  
Blitz smiled and happy tears sprung into her eyes, as she walked down the hall  
  
" For now"  
  
Blitz didn't hear the nurse she was to excite. She practically ran down the hall ignoring the no running sighs. She opened his door to see him wired up to machines She new he was in pain; she laid her hand on his  
  
" Hi brat-man"  
  
She said, brat-man was her favourite nickname for him, gave it to him when he was 6 and being a total pain in the butt, she kissed him lightly on the forehead  
  
" Hi sis"  
  
He said a little smile on his lips; he closed his eyes and drifted of to an eternal sleep  
  
" Please Mick, don't die.please come back!"  
  
She sank to her knees in a fit of tears, her gloved hands covering her face.  
  
She looked around a year after her brother died she and since lost all her friends, because she became cold and excluded, Mick dieing his Blitz hard, she hated every one. She walked down the deserted street, her blond hair hacked and butchered it was now very short and unruly, in her gloved hand she carried a white rose, before long she was in a cemetery she walked over to her brothers tombstone.  
  
She placed it on the grass, she got up and left she shed no tears because she promised her self that she would never cry again.  
  
She looked around, brushing the odd stand of hair out of her ice blue eyes; she walked into a mirror image of herself.  
  
" Moms going to flip if you don't get home soon"  
  
It said, this one had long blond hair with bright green eyes, Blitz pushed her away  
  
" Go away, Mina"  
  
Blitz said with loathing in her voice, she hated their mom she never went to the funeral she never even went to the hospital, Mina looked at Blitz her green eyes looking deep within her, she finally spoke her voice light and soft,  
  
" No I won't go away. You need to face it Mick is Dead. There's nothing you can do about it"  
  
Blitz looked at her twin with hatred  
  
" No I don't want to!"  
  
Blitz yelled to Mina, who looked sad by it.  
  
" I know Mick dyeing hit you hard. But face it your not god you can't bring him back . its been a year. get over it."  
  
Mina said threw clenched teeth, her rosy red lips pulled back showing her angry scowl, Blitz hugged her sister,  
  
" I'm so sorry Mina, Its just Mick dyeing hit me in the heart, you know? I always thought ever good soul lived until they where at least 99, but he was only twelve he had years left and."  
  
Mina hugged her mirror image a tear trickling down her cheek  
  
" I know dear sister, I know"  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
Blitz looked around her head pounding, she just finished a horrible fight with one of the gang members, and she lost.  
  
She had a nasty cut above her eyebrow and was reputedly wiping blood from her ice blue eyes.  
  
Her hair was dyed Ice blue too, her clothes where torn, tattered and wet from the rain and puddles, her lip was cut and puffed up, blood trickled down the side of her mouth. She began to walk around aimlessly until she was in a part of the city she had never been to before she was so tired; she at the point didn't care if she looked like a bum.  
  
Her hair was as unruly as ever and her eyes where half closed, she sad down against a brick wall, her head making a loud cluck, she grown and slowly drifted to a state of painful sleep.  
  
" Hey kiddo, wake up" \ Blitz opened her eyes a crack her head was pounding like a kettledrum, she moaned softly before trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She asked, she could tell it was male, rather on the old side  
  
" Well I'm called Grandpa by many, who might you be little missy?"  
  
Grandpa asked, Blitz put a hand to her forehead to notice her gloves where gone, and her cloths where different, she blushed a deep crimson  
  
" My name is, Brenda Katsagari but, I prefer Blitz"  
  
She said, finally opening her eyes all the way only to have them snap shut again, everything was so bright! She moaned softly and put an arm over her eyes, her hand touching the cut above her eyebrow, she hissed and pulled it away.  
  
" Ah, I dressed that up Blitz"  
  
Grandpa said referring, to the cut, she sat up this time not getting pushed down and opened her icy eyes slowly, her first site was an old man with his hair tied back in a pony tail, he smiled warmly at her.  
  
" Thank you"  
  
She said her right hand running through her ice blue hair, she looked around she was on the ground in a funny white robe that looked like a kimono. Grandpa looked at her hair, with a slight smile, they heard a noise from the door way out side  
  
" Grandpa I'm home!"  
  
Grandpa got up and walked to the door,  
  
" Stay here k, little missy?"  
  
She nodded, and laid down again closing her eyes, and fell asleep not meaning too  
  
" Hey T-man"  
  
Grandpa said to Tyson who was beside Max  
  
" Hi Grandpa, Max is going to spend the night okay?"  
  
" Okay"  
  
Grandpa nodded, the boys walked into one of the rooms, they quickly left it  
  
" Uh. Grandpa there's a girl in my bed"  
  
Grandpa smiled, he walked into the bedroom and nodded towards Blitz  
  
" That's Brenda Katsagari. Ever heard of her?"  
  
They both stared at Grandpa like he was nuts  
  
" No. We haven't mind, getting her OUT of my bed?"  
  
Blitz heard voices enter her dream, it had her little brother in it he was standing in the doorway. She bolted awake, breathing heavily she sighed when she saw Grandpa in the door way with two boys  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
She asked, they looked at her, then at each other, they couldn't believe it they where the world's best beybladers and she had no clue who they where! Max and Tyson looked at each other half smiles on their face  
  
" We're the blade breakers!"  
  
They said in together  
  
" The what-whatters?"  
  
She asked, now standing Tyson and Max where up to her eyes,  
  
" Only the best Beyblading team in the world!"  
  
She moved around, and looked at Max She gasped ' He looks like Mick.no its not possible I was with Mick wean he died' She looked at Tyson and eyebrow raised  
  
" What's Beyblading??"  
  
She asked her arms crossed over Kimono Max and Tyson looked at each other even more flabbergasted,  
  
" Ok, we'll explain to you what Beyblading is.. just don't ask us to teach you."  
  
An Evil grin spread across Tyson's face,  
  
" We'll leave Kai to teach you"  
  
She looked at Tyson for a moment and made mental note  
  
' Next time you pass out.try to find home first' 


	2. what the heck happend?

HELLO PEOPLE WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!! I know it's been a really long time since I updated but heck I've been busy and my muse hasn't been much help, Oh yea the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE SO DO NOT SUE ME!!! That's about it so.see ya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
She smirked slightly and moved her hand for them to continue, after about and hour of explanation she still didn't get it.  
  
" Okay we'll just show you!"  
  
Max said impatiently, pulling out a green beyblade, she gave it a look  
  
" Why are you showing me a top?"  
  
She asked looking at it, with a raised eyebrow  
  
" This is a Beyblade!"  
  
He said holding it in front of her nose, she went crossed eyed and backed up a bit  
  
" No, it's a top"  
  
Blitz said calmly. Tyson made a noise of inpatients  
  
"We'll just get Kai to teach and explain it to you!"  
  
She looked down at her Kimono like dress, and looked at the cloths they where wearing, she made a face at Max's jumper  
  
' Oh, god! That poor kid!'  
  
She looked at them her blue eyes wide  
  
" Umm, what's a Kai?"  
  
Blitz asked, her arms crossed, she grinned slightly when Tyson hit himself in the fore head  
  
" Hey Tyson!!"  
  
Came a voice from outside, Tyson opened the sliding door  
  
" Hi chief, Hi Ray!"  
  
Tyson said with a large grin, Max had one too, Blitz just shrunk into the shadows, which did not match her pale and ice blue features. Chief walked in, a short boy with large glasses with no visible eyes  
  
' Chief.. What person in their right mind would call their kid "Chief"? And where the hell are his eyes?'  
  
Blitz thought, a smirk on her rosy red lips, then Ray walked in a tall boy with REALLY long hair, yellow eyes and a chinese out fit on, Blitz looked at him and wanted to topple over laughing his hair was so long!  
  
' Geez I think he's long over due for a hair cut,'  
  
She smirked half-heartedly, Ray looked over at her and nudge Tyson, then whispered something Tyson turned around.  
  
" Her? Oh, Her names Brenda Katsagari, and she doesn't know a THING about Beyblading!"  
  
Chief turned to "look" at her, his mouth open, and Ray just stared  
  
" What?"  
  
She asked, her arms crossed over her chest, Chief was the first to find his manners  
  
" Oh hello. uh. Brenda I'm Kenny also known as Chief. where do live?"  
  
Blitz was taken back when he asked his question, she knew where she "lived" With her "mom" and a Twin sister  
  
" Where as in exact location or where as in what country?"  
  
She asked then added icily  
  
" And I prefer Blitz if you don't mind"  
  
She said looking at him for a moment  
  
" I mean in exact location"  
  
Blitz looked up and sighed  
  
"I live in East Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.why?"  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny stared at her their jaws hanging open; Blitz glared at them her ice blue eyes watching angrily  
  
" What..?"  
  
She asked, flinging her arms out angrily, she had a short temper  
  
" How can you be from Canada?"  
  
Kenny asked, looking at her oddly, his hand on his chin, then Ray cut in  
  
" Your in Japan Blitz"  
  
She stared at him her mouth open and her eyes wide she burst into hysterical giggles.  
  
" You guys are funny going around with " battling Tops" then telling me I'm in Japan.you should become a comedian.Ray was it?"  
  
They stared at her for a moment, and then the laptop spoke  
  
" Hey guys get her to go around town and ask people where she is"  
  
Blitz jumped two feet into the air when the laptop spoke,  
  
'"FOLY HUCK!"  
  
She said, after she landed for some reason she couldn't swear, She glared at Tyson for a moment who was sniggering  
  
" Hush up, this has got to be a BAD dream someone pinch me!"  
  
Max kicked her in the shin she began to hop around  
  
" I said PINCH not KICK!"  
  
She howled as she jumped around, holding her bruised shin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WOW another CRAPPY chapter done.. I actually got something done WHOO HOO!!!! I know its short and boring and not much happens Please Review what should I have in the next chapter?? Who should I pair Blitz up with??? TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW!!  
  
.Flames are welcome but just so you know if you don't like it .DO NOT READ IT!!!!  
  
Have fun waiting for the next chapter!!!! 


	3. why?

This Chapter was a quick one, sorry for it being so short, it's the best I can do with the summer coming (whoo hoo!) and final exams ( . ) anywho enjoy, this chapter probably makes no sence but oh well.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blitz sighed after the pain in her shin went away, she glared towards Max, and she then began to look for "Grandpa".  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
She said Pushing Ray and Tyson out of her way, after getting lost once or twice she found "Grandpa"  
  
" Umm. Mr. Uh Grandpa, where did you put my cloths?"  
  
" Grandpa" looked up and smiled, he stood up and patted her on her head, and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Follow me little missy"  
  
She followed him to a room, where her cloths where on a bed, she nodded a thanks and he left, a few minuets later she emerged in her baggie pants, hundreds of chains attached, Her black t-shirt and her funky armlets (think of Kais arm thingies only with out the blades and being charcoal Grey), and a ruined trench coat in her arms.  
  
" What's that?"  
  
Ray asked hearing chains, from down the hall, the boys had made there way out side, they looked up to see Blitz in her old stuff, she looked like a punk rocker with all of her chains, She looked at them and kept walking, She waved  
  
" I'll be back later, so don't worry about me"  
  
She said mockingly, the four boys looked each other; all of them had the same idea running through their heads, and all filed out behind Blitz quite as Caterpillars.  
  
Blitz looked around she was dumbfounded, she sighed and looked around once more her heart was pounding and the cut above her eye hurt She looked around a began to walk towards a park, she stuffed her hands in her pockets, her messy Blue hair in her ice blue eyes, she looked down, and looked behind her, catching a glimpse of four boys jump behind trees, She shook her head a smiled slightly  
  
" There idiots"  
  
She said simply, looking down a street she was walking by, there was an ambulance, and a crowd of people, she rose an eyebrow and began to walk towards the commotion, she listened every thing was unusually quite for something like this, she made her way through the crowd with ease, she heard the paramedics saying things like  
  
" We've lost her"  
  
Blitz tried to move in closer, which was a bad idea, her ice blue eyes moved up the body of the girl, there was a bullet wound in her stomach, she was a bloody mess, Blitzes eyes made there was up the girls body to her face, she had lovely blond hair, her eyes where open, they where a blank emerald green. Blitzes own eyes widened in horror, she began to run the other direction, her eyes closed, tears streaming them, she ran as fast as possible. Leaving the four boys in her dust, She had no clue where she was running to, She only needed to get away from the body of the familiar girl  
  
" Why can't I remember why does she look so familiar to me?"  
  
Blitz said running into a busy street her hands on her head, stopping in front of on coming traffic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai will be in the next Chapter I PROMISE, I have things in store for Blitz, ideas are welcome, want to see something happen, Review.PLEASE, I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie!  
  
Have fun waiting for the next Chapter!  
  
Thank you for reviewing ~ShadowDragon22~ 


End file.
